Xena In Narnia
by Sith Master2019
Summary: The title pretty much explains it. This takes place when Xena is evil and she happens to stumble upon Narnia with Borias. And she meets the white witch... yes I'm bad with summeries.R&R.
1. Typical Day

**_This takes place when Xena is still conquering places and is evil. Oh and I do not own anything in here that CS Lewis or Rob Tapert or Sam Rami invented such as Xena Borias the Pervensies the witch or anyone else. Just so you know. And the begging is going to follow closely to the plot of the chronicles of Narnia. Not to worry though it will differ drastically. Oh and I hope you like how I portray evil Xena. I had to skim through some episodes with her evil. I bought season six and three on DVD. _**

Chapter 1: Typical Day

Xena stood on a hill bordering the latest village she planned to ransack, her army flanking her and her trusted companion Borias to her right.

" Xena are you sure you want to waste your time on this pathetic village?"

" Its not pathetic. Remember what the old man said. The mayors home is just filled with gold."

" Do we need this gold?"

" Yes!" Xena snapped becoming greatly annoyed.

" And so the plan is still…"

" Yea, kill 'em all!" Xena shouted her army jeering behind her. " Soak this village in blood! Take everything kill everyone! CHEEEE!"

And so Xena led her horse backed army towards the defenseless village screaming her infamous war cry and swinging her sword above her. This she though would be the easiest of jobs. To bad she could not see into the future and how complicated it would get.

Her army neared the small wall of the tiny town. It was nothing more than a pile of dirt. Kicking her horse hard in the sides she raised her sword and took it over the hill, her army and Borias following. The horse landed hard on the other side right in front of a group of villagers. They screamed and fled as she leaped off her horse. Drawing her newly made weapon she called a Chakram she hurled it at one of the elderly men's leg. As it flew through the air towards him her army spread out slaughtering all.

The weapon hit the man in the leg drawing blood. He fell over on his stomach and landed with a grunt. Catching her Chakram Xena ran to his side. Couching beside the old fool she place her hands on his thin wrinkly neck and drew it back, while pulling down all her fingers except her index and middle. She slammed these two right into his neck with great force. She had just put on him what she named the pinch.

" I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You'll be dead in seconds unless I release you." Xena growled in his ear.

" What… what do y-you want to know." The man sputtered with difficulty.

" Where's the mayor's home?"

" R-right down this road, biggest… biggest house, you cant miss it."

" Thanks." Xena replied nicely standing up and stabbing her sword into an angry villager that had snuck up behind her. As she pulled it out and the young man fell to his knees coughing up a dribble of blood the old man on the ground looked up at her.

" What?"

" You… you're not gonna release me, from… from this thing?" He asked with evident fear in his voice.

" No." Xena said simply. " You're old you've lived a long life."

" NO!"

" Yes." Xena said with a sad half smile on her face. The man looked into her evil eyes one final time and fell limp, cold and dead.

Xena stepped over him stabbing a woman who was just close enough to reach. She pulled her sword out of the lifeless corpse and whistled twice. Behind her came her beautiful black mare. She back flipped onto it and rode down the road killing civilians as she went.

When she was halfway down Borias, also on horse back, caught up to her.

" Xena, where is this mans house?"

" Over there." Xena said pointing straight ahead at a two story shack. Its walls were made of stone and covered in straw and the roof, nothing but a bunch of tangled up straw. In front of it stood a mid aged man leaning on a tall white walking stick for support. Xena yelled into the air again. He noticed her and ran into his little home nearly missing a sword blow that would have decapitated him from one of her men. She glared at him.

" Don't you dare kill him yet!" She cried in anger. The man frowned muttered an apology and rode on killing fleeing woman and men as he went. Xena dismounted her horse as did Borias and the two partners entered the dumb little house. The man was in there and when he saw them he ran for a door. From what Xena could see it opened into a small pantry but before she could get a good enough look the man closed it behind him. She could faintly hear a lock fall into place. Smiling she strode over to the door, Borias on her heels, grasped the handle and yanked it open snapping the thin metal lock. She entered the pantry her partner behind her. Without thinking he closed the door and they were engulfed with darkness, only think bars of light hitting them on the backs.

Even with these Xena could not see, there were hanging tatters that appeared to be fur attached to the ceiling. The man was not to be seen. Taking a step further into the pantry she walked past a shelf of spices and a snow covered tree branch. Doing a double take she stared at the branch with a quizzical expression etched in her flawless features. Borias noticed it too and looked equally as baffled.

" There are not supposed to be branches in a pantry." He said.

" It might lead outside."

" The village is nowhere near the woods and its spring, no snow!"

" Alright shut up and follow me." Xena snapped taking another step into a the place.

This time she found herself in a clearing in snow covered wood. Ahead of her was a metal bar extending up wards and on the top of it a glass case type thing with a small candle or something inside. Leaning on the post covered in snow was the man. The two approached him.

" Please! Don't kill me!" He cried putting his hands in front of his face as if he was worried she would throw a stone at him.

" Oh no, first you need to answer my questions." Xena said.

Before the man could reply a hand came down at his neck hit it and drew away.

" I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain, you'll be dead in thirty seconds unless I release you, so talk!"

" Alright… alright."

" Where are we?"

" We… we're in Narnia." He said. Xena stared at him for a moment as if he was mad. Then she decided she wanted more information on this Narnia and released him from the pinch.

" What is Narnia?" she asked.

" We're in it, it's a land, a land in another dimension. I have been hear only years ago. I came in again to hide from you."

" What is this land and why is it snowing?"

" I don't know! Usually its in the same season we are."

" Alright, that's all I need to know. No go!"

Nodding an whimpering the man ran off back towards the inference to his pantry which Xena could clearly see. Making a split second decision that it was better he not be found alive she hurled her Chakram at him. It hit him in the back of his head with a loud crack signaling that his skull had broken. She caught it as it came back to her.

" What do we do now?" Borias asked.

" We do what all people do when they come to a new land, explore."


	2. Narnia

Chapter 2: Narnia

" This is amounting to nothing Xena, my feet are freezing and our army needs us." Borias complained like a three year old trying to make excuses.

" Just a little further in, I need to know what lives here." Xena said calmly even though she was quite annoyed.

" Nothing lives here, we have not even heard any birds."

" Its winter here you idiot." Xena snapped.

" Alright."

It seemed Borias had given up deciding it was better to go along with Xena, a wise decision. Few people who had not made it were still alive. For another ten minutes or so they walked on, deeper into the snow covered forest. Still they found nothing, no one, not even something dead.

Xena was greatly frustrated now, not finding anyone meant there was no one to conquer. That was Xena's soul purpose in life. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration and turned around, Borias smiled and followed. They had walked a short way when Xena heard rustling in the snow-covered bushes to her left. She and Borias stopped immediately and drew their swords.

" Alright come out now, or die where you are." Xena yelled. After a few seconds nothing happened. " Come out!"

That seemed to get whatever it was that was hiding's attention. From behind the smooth white shrubs rose a half naked man. Wearing only a scarf and furry pants. But they were not pants, Xena noticed, it was actual fur, the man had goat legs. Xena lowered her sword.

" Just what the hell are you?" She asked.

" I-I'm a faun." The little faun said somewhat timidly.

" What's your name faun?" Asked Borias.

" My name is T-Tumnus." It said.

" And why were you hiding Tumnus?" Xena asked.

" I thought you were _her _servants."

" Who is her?" Asked Xena her interest sparking. If she struck fear into this creature she could be an asset to Xena.

" The white witch. She took over Narnia a hundred years ago. That's why its always winter never summer." Tumnus said fear choking his voice.

" And why were you running from her?"

" She wants me arrested for high treason." Tumnus said bitterly. " But I have stayed here for to long, I must leave or they'll catch me!"

" Take one step and I'll make sure they get you." Xena growled. The little faun froze in fear. " Now what treason have you committed?"

" I was talking with a human." He said. Borias burst out laughing. " It is not funny!"

" Yes it is you stupid animal, you are talking with humans now." Borias spat.

" But there are no humans in Narnia." The faun said.

" Then how did you talk to one?" Xena asked.

" She came here somehow. She was a human from the prophecy!"

" What prophecy?"

" There is this prophecy. It says that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve come to Narnia they will defeat the white witch and leave us in peace."

" I get it." Xena said. " You talking to this prophesized human and didn't turn her in, so now you are in trouble."

" Yes and I must go."

" Wait, we're humans, why not turn us in?"

" You are not the ones from the prophecy! You are far to old."

" Is that so?"

" Yes and now I have to go!"

" No, no, you aren't going anywhere."

" Why!"

" I want to meet this witch. What better way than to present her with a person who has committed treason against her?" Xena said, a smile creeping onto her face. The out of nowhere leaped four wolves. They blocked her path to Tumnus. Xena rolled her eyes.

" What are these wolves doing here Tumnus?" She asked.

" We have come to arrest the fugitive." The eldest wolf said, and the most ferocious looking. " Kindly hand him over."

" You can have him if you arrange an audience with this witch and I." Xena said.

" Alright." The wolf agreed. He turned and snapped at the three others. Two bit Tumunus's hands and dragged him off the other walked behind them.

" Follow me." The commanding wolf said.


	3. Exchange

Chapter 3: Exchange

A full hour of walking landed Xena, Borias, the commanding wolf, the other wolves, and Tumnus on a hill bordering a frozen lake where the witch's castle stood. Two huge spires arose from it and were covered in ice. They stared at the magnificent structure never having seen anything like it.

" We have to move." The commanding wolf said.

" Right." Replied Xena tearing her eyes away. Borias continued to stare she slapped him in the stomach and they kept walking, every now and then Tumnus groaned from the wolves attached to his hands.

They were at the gate in minutes. Xena opened it and the others passed in. Now they stood in a large courtyard lined with statues so crammed together it was difficult to navigate. To the sides of it were beautiful arches leading into more courtyard that housed even more statues.

" Take him to the dungeons." The wolf instructed his comrades.

" Yes Maurgrim." They replied and dragged the moaning faun off.

" Follow me." Maurgrim growled at Xena and Borias. They did as they were told. Maurgrim led them to a massive door at the end of the courtyard. Carvings stood visible on it despite the fact they were covered in ice. Oddly they opened for the wolf and he led them through and into yet another massive room.

It seemed to be an ice cave. There were huge icicles hanging from the ceiling and dripping down the walls. In front of then was a small stair case leading up to a landing and on it, the biggest doors yet.

Maurgrim continued walking and the two followed him, up the stairs they went and through the door. Behind it was a grand hall. Pillars lining each side covered in ice and at the far end a huge stone carved chair also covered in ice. In it sat a tall woman dressed entirely in white. In her right hand she held what appeared to be a scepter with an ice tip. Maurgrim walked up to her and kneeled oddly, Xena and Borias followed him.

" My queen." Said Maurgrim rising. " These two requested an audience with you, they helped us capture the traitor."

" Very well Maurgrim, leave us." The woman boomed. " What are your names?"

" I'm Xena." Xena said as politely as she could. Then she pointed to Borias. " This is Borias."

" Welcome Xena and Borias. Why though have you come?"

" We hear you got a problem." Xena answered causing the witch to lose all color she had.

" What problem?"

" That goat man told us about the prophecy, maybe we can help you."

" Indeed? And why should I trust you two, you are both humans. I should kill you now."

" We are not the ones described in the prophecy right?"

" No, you are not."

" Well then why not trust us?"

" There is some sort of angle." Jadis said.

" No." Xena lied. Indeed there was an angle. She just wanted to get on the witch's good side so she could stab her in the back and conquer this Narnia.

" Alright…" The witch said, her eyes swept across both of them as if scanning their insides. " Perhaps you can help me."

" What would you have us do?" Xena asked.

" Wait in my courtyard Xena. I have instructed one of the humans to bring their comrades here. When you see them bring them to me and we will kill them together."

" All right." Xena said.

" What about me?" Borias asked.

" Stay here, in the castle and wait until I call you."

Borias grunted as Xena left. He had the strong feeling the witch had not given him a job because he was a man. He of course did as he was told, he knew Xena had a plan. And he wanted a piece of it.


	4. The Four Children In Narnia

Chapter 4: The Four Children In Narnia

Four children stepped out into a clearing in the woods, each wearing fur coats. They looked around in awe, the two eldest looked to the youngest them with apologetic looks clearly on their faces.

" I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" The eldest boy asked his sister. His name was Peter and hers Lucy.

" No it wouldn't." Said Lucy moving her hands behind her back. Seconds later she hurled a snowball at her brother. It hit him square in the face. Laughing he made one to and threw it at her. She squealed as another hit her thrown from the eldest girl named Susan. The three were all laughing minutes later engaged in a snowball fight. However the youngest boy was transfixed on two hills he was told to bring his siblings between.

Or to the house in between. His name was Edmund and he had met the white witch before. She had given him Turkish delight and promised him more should he bring his siblings to her. And he desperately wanted more, it was the best Turkish delight he had ever had.

A snowball hit his arm jogging him out of his train of thought. Susan had done it glaring at her he cried.

" Stop it!"

Immediately the laughing stopped. Peter looked at him clearly remembering something. Edmund knew exactly what it was, he had lied, Lucy knew he came here when he talked to the witch and he had said he was just playing along and that this whole place was made up.

" You little liar!"

" You didn't believe her either!"

" I apologized to Lucy, now say you're sorry. Say it!"

" Fine, I'm sorry."

" That's alright." Lucy said with a smug little bratty grin on her face. " Some little children don't know when to stop pretending.

Edmund glared at her his gaze was like cold venom but no one noticed, they had all turned to Lucy.

" So Lu, where should we go?" Peter asked. Edmund fought the urge to ask them to follow him to the witch's house but it wasn't time.

" We should go meet Mr. Tumnus!" She cried with joy. Peter smiled.

" Well them Mr. Tumnus it is."

And so they set off the three talking to each other about the place and Edmund trailing behind his eyes on the hills. He didn't know how long he could stand it without his Turkish delight.

XxX

A few minutes later the four children had arrived by a small cliff. In it was Mr. Tumnus's house. When they got nearer they could clearly see a little door, but something was wrong, it was cracked and torn off its hinges. Lucy looked at it in shock. She stood there for a few long unpleasant moments. Then she sprang off toward the door without the slightest hit of warning.

Quickly she stepped into the place before her siblings. Tears were already falling from her eyes when they arrived. The house was ransacked. It appeared to recently have been raided. Small cups lay even where broken and cracked. There were three armchairs that had been overturned and torn apart laying everywhere. A bookshelf had fallen down, it books were scattered around it, some lie open some closed and others completely ripped apart. The four stepped deeper into the place.

" Who could have done this?" Susan muttered to herself.

" We're about to find out." Said Peter approaching a wooden pillar in the middle of the small room. On it was a piece of paper attached by a rusty nail. Peter ripped it off and read it.

" Its says faun Tumnus has hereby been charged of high treason against her royal majesty Jadis, queen of Narnia for fraternizing with humans. Signed Maurgrim captain of the secret police." Peter read dropping the parchment.

" We should really go." Susan said.

" No!" Lucy cried. " We have to save Mr. Tumnus."

" He was arrested for being with a human. I don't think there is anything we can do." Susan said not unsympathetically.

" But you don't understand! I'm the human, he was arrested for talking with me." Lucy wailed.

" But we don't even know where he is." Peter said. Before Lucy could reply Edmund called to them. He was staring outside.

" Hey, come have a look at this." He said. The three children ran up behind him. Out in the snow was a small furry brown beaver. Peter smiled and moved toward it. Extending his hand and calling for it. The beaver approached timidly and looked up into Peter's eyes.

" I ain't your pet you know." It said. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy gasped. The beaver ignored them and looked up at Lucy.

" Are you Lucy Pevensie?" Lucy looked down at the little beaver a confused expression on her face. The little animal signaled her closer. From behind his back he pulled a handkerchief.

" Hey, isn't that the hanky I gave Mr. Tumnus?"

" Yes, I got it out of his house when those police came to get him. He ran off but I know he's been captured."

" We have to help him." Lucy said. The beaver looked around nervously.

" This conversation is better left for safer places." It said. He beckoned them to follow him and disappeared behind a tree. Peter look at Lucy confused.

" What did he mean _safer places_?"

" The trees." Lucy said looking up.

" Maybe we should hear what he has to say then." Peter said and he and Lucy walked toward the woods.

" Wait!" Susand said. " How do we know he isn't working for this witch?"

" Yes, she's right. What if he is part of the police?" Edmund said.

" Well he knows the faun." Peter said simply.

" He said he got that handkerchief out of the fauns house! Who went in there to get him, Peter be realistic!" Susan said. Before he could retort the beaver poked his head from behind the tree.

" There a problem?" He asked.

" No." Peter said.

" Well we better go, we don't wanna be caught out here after night." The beaver said and he scurried behind the tree again. This time all four children followed.

XxX

They arrived at a small hut made of sticks on a frozen river just as the sun was setting. The beaver led them down to it and before they got to the small door another beaver ran out. She was female though.

" Beaver! Beaver is that you? You know I find out you have been with badger again I'll rip all your fur off I tell you… wait a minute." The she beaver said looking up at the four children. " Those aren't badgers. Oh bless the heavens I never thought I would see this day! Beaver you couldn't even give me a few minutes warning? Oh just look at my fur!"

" Its fine love." Beaver said.

" What day?" Peter asked.

" Better left inside. Come on." Beaver said.

XxX

Once all the children were in the house they sat down around a small candle lit table except Edmund who sat by the door.

" Well now that we're all settled in lets talk." The beaver said.

" We have to rescue Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said immediately.

" He has been taken to the witch's house and you know what they say. Few who venture through those gates come out again." The beaver said. Lucy looked down sadly, the Mrs. seemed to notice.

" But there is hope dear. We will get him out." She said.

" Oh yeah, there is a whole lot more than hope!" Mr. Beaver blurted out. Then in a low whisper he continued. " Aslan is on the move again."

" Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked from by the door. Mr. Beaver burst out laughing until he saw no one else was.

" Well surly you know who Aslan is! He's only the king of the woods! The real ruler of Narnia!" Mr. Beaver cried.

" Why is he so important?" Asked Peter.

" He's got your army at the stone table of course!"

" Our army?" Asked Susan.

" Oh for the love of wood!" Cried the beaver turning to his wife. " They don't even know about the bloody prophecy!"

" Well then tell them dear." She said.

" Right, right. Well there's a prophecy. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits on the Cair Paravel throne the evil time will be over and done." Mr. Beaver said.

" What's that mean?" Lucy asked.

" It means that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve come to Narnia and defeat the white witch they will bring Narnia back into peace."

" And you think we are the ones?" Peter asked.

" Well you better be because Aslan already gathered up your army!" Mr. Beaver said.

" Mom sent us away so we would not get caught up in war." Susan muttered to Peter. The she stood up and looked at the beavers. " Thank you for your hospitality but we have got to go."

" But you cant leave! You have to help us." Mrs. Beaver said.

" We are not who you think we are." Susan said.

" Sorry but we do have to be going." Said Peter. Standing up as well.

" We have to help Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy wailed.

" Its out of our hands. Come one Ed, Ed?" Peter called. He was nowhere to be found but the door was wide open. " Oh I am going to kill him!"

" You wont have to." Said the beaver gravely. " Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?"

" Yes." Lucy answered.

" The witch, she must have met him and enchanted him with her food. He is headed to her house." The beaver said.

" We have to get him." Peter cried.

" Come on!"

XxX

Edmund's trail had led them to a hill overlooking a frozen river in the middle of which rose a castle. They could clearly see Edmund enter it.

" EDMUND!" Lucy squealed at the top of her lungs.

" Wait they'll hear ya!" The beaver said.

" We have to save him!" Susan cried.

" Only Aslan can do that now."


	5. Warrior and Child

Chapter 5: Warrior and Child

Edmund walked into a giant ice courtyard littered with statues. The doors swung shut behind him. He walked through the maze of stone figures making his way to a door at the far end. He was almost there when he heard a weird whooshing noise. Almost faster than he could see a silver disk swooped down ,spangled with gold symbols, in front of him and cut a statue in half. It fell in front of him suddenly blocking his path. The disk flew away.

"CHEE!" Screamed a loud female voice. In front of him landed a woman who caught the disk and attached it to her waist. She had long tangled black hair and she wore some sort of dark red outfit with a matching hat. A string with golden symbolic coins flowed down on either side of it and there was a long curved sword sheathed on her waist.

She pulled the disk out again and held it up examining it. She turned it around both ways and looked at the memorized Edmund.

" Like it?" She asked. " Made it myself, it's called a Chakram."

" Uh… yes." Edmund replied at a loss for word. He tried though to say it as nicely as he could, something told him not to get on the woman's bad side. She put back beside her waist.

" Why are you here?" She asked him scowling.

" I-I came to see the queen."

" Oh yes, she said she was waiting for you." Xena said turning her frown into an evil yet warm smile. " Follow me."

And so Edmund did into a huge room with pillars on either side and the witch at the end sitting on a throne. A man his long shaggy hair like the woman's standing beside her. Edmund looked all around the room. The woman who had led him here walked up to the witch's side.

" Like it?" The witch asked. Edmund tore his eyes away from his surroundings looked at the witch and walked up to her. He kneeled and stood up once he reached her throne. She looked at the woman. " Good job Xena."

" Yes." Edmund replied to her question.

" I thought you might." The witch said. " Tell me Edmund. Do your siblings listen to you well."

" Not really."

" Are they… unintelligent?"

" Well I think so…"

" Then how dare you come alone!" The witch yelled sanding up and pointing her wand at him. He fell down on the ground from shock. Xena and the other man chuckled. " Edmund I asked so little of you. To bring your brother and sisters here. You couldn't even do that!"

" Well I brought them halfway!" Edmund cried. The witch pulled her wand away.

" Where are they? Well!"

" At the beavers house on the river." Edmund said. The witch turned back.

" Ginnabrik!" She called sitting down. A small little dwarf came from behind her throne and pulled out a knife, he made Edumnd stand.

" Can, can I please have some more Turkish delight now?" Edmund asked. The witch looked at him. And then at the dwarf.

" Our guest is hungry." She said. The dwarf behind him smiled.

" That way." He said pointing. Edmund headed there the dwarf pressing the edge of his knife to his back.

" Xena, Borias." The witch said just loud enough for Edmund to hear. " Prove yourselves to me. Ride to the beavers house and bring me the children there."

" Alright." Said Xena headed out. Borias followed.

" I want to meet Edmund's family."

**_Slight cliffhanger, review please so I know you like it._**


	6. The Beaver's Home

Chapter 6: The Beaver's Home

Finding the small stick hut was the easiest thing in the world for Xena and Borias. They were required to follow no river look for no missing trees, instead they followed the prints on their horses that the children so foolishly left behind. Now they were at the bank of a small frozen river. On the middle of it was the little stick home, through the windows she could see shadows scrambling madly. She stuck her head in the air and cried out at the top of her lungs. The shadows stopped and disappeared altogether. Though not before she heard muffled cries of, " She has sent them!" or " Its them its them!" or plain and simple " RUN!"

Xena and Borias literally leaped off their horses and landed in front of the door to the house without losing any balance on the slippery ice. Ducking down the entered the pile of sticks. The children and the beavers were nowhere to be found.

" Where are they?" Xena asked herself. She scanned the whole one room cottage looking for any kind of alternate exit. She found one, a little door covered in sticks to look like the wall was slightly ajar. She pointed at it and Borias saw it too. Without speaking both ran in. It led to a narrow tunnel. This was defiantly where they were. Xena led the way down. Ahead she could hear faint echo's of children voices calling " Run! They must already be here."

" Damn straight!" Xena called. She was answered by a scream. With renewed energy she ran faster. Seconds later she came to a dead ending with nothing but a rickety yet sturdy looking ladder leading up to a tightly shut door. Xena climbed it quickly and tried to open the thing. It seemed be barricaded.

" What is wrong Xena?" Borias asked.

" The stupid kids blocked to door." She snapped pushing on it harder. It moved slightly, smiling and jumping down on the ground she jumped up again into a spinning front flip, at the top she kicked the door hardly and it burst open. Xena and Borias scrambled out into a small clearing in the forest. There were no tracks from the children although it was to dark to see much. Xena looked around. Something caught her eye, a bush had moved. Quickly without alerting Borias she slung her Chakram at it. The thing hit something because that something gave a whimper. Running at the bush she caught the disk in mid air and attached it to her waist.

Digging into the bush she pulled out a fox, its leg was badly broken where her Chakram had hit it. Dropping in on the snow she asked:

" You seen three children pass by recently?"

" No." The fox said timidly.

" Well, I bet the white witch will make you think a little harder." Xena said picking the thing up and squeezing its broken leg. It whimpered more.

" Xena, why not just put your pinch on it?" Borias asked.

" Fox anatomy is far different from human." Xena muttered. She whistled twice and the two horses jumped from the trees minutes later. She and Borias mounted their steeds and headed for the witch's house to present her this witness.

Little did they know that three children and two beavers had been hiding on top of a tree, the youngest crying silently for their condemned friend.


	7. Interrogation of The Fox

Chapter 7: Interrogation of The Fox

The little fox's heart sank as the witch's castle came into view, to many uneducated eyes it would be beautiful, to anyone else it would be the worst and most horrible thing ever. That it what it was for the fox. A few minutes later the woman dismounted her horse and picked him up by his injured leg laughing loudly at his screams of pain.

He was immediately taken to the witch's throne room. She sat on her chair as Xena and Borias entered and was slightly taken aback when Xena tossed the little fox at her feet.

" What the bloody hell is this?" Jadis asked in disgust.

" Fox." Xena said simply. " He was the only one we found, I think he might know where the children are."

" Is this so fox?" The witch asked standing up and pointing her wand at him.

" It will take more than the threat of being turned to stone for me to answer to you witch." The fox snapped.

Jadis glared down at it rage contorting her face. Pulling a long dagger out of a sheath hidden beneath her flowing gown she stabbed the fox right in his injured leg. He screeched loudly in pure agony.

" You dare speak to me like that! When I am done with you you'll beg for death you ungrateful animal." Jadis screamed pulling the knife from the fox's leg. She raised it again but Xena stopped her.

" Don't kill it." She said. " Not yet, he is still useful."

" Kill me, I will tell you nothing." The fox spat at Xena.

" See, he knows something." Xena said extending her two fingers and touching the fox's neck.

" Xena." Borias said. " Don't kill it."

" Don't worry, the same basic principals should apply." Xena snapped at him and hit the fox square in the neck. Quickly she felt the blood vessel she had just hit, it was closed, just as she wanted.

" Fox, I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You'll be dead in seconds unless I release you so start talking." Xena yelled.

" Never." The little animal said. Immediately Xena knew this would not work so she released it.

" Any other ideas?" Jadis asked an evil glint in her eye.

" No." Borias said.

" I have one." Xena sneered. " Lets take him in front of the kid. We can make him think we are going to kill the fox and we'll make him talk."

" I guess it is worth trying." Jadis replied looking down upon the fox. She scowled and grabbed its injured foot, it whimpered as she carried it away Xena and Borias behind her.

XxX

Edmund jumped when the door the dungeon was opened and a small fox was thrown at his shackled legs. The man with long black hair drew a curved sword and pointed it at the fox, the witch and the woman he knew only as Xena behind him.

" Well Edmund." The witch began. " This fox doesn't want to cooperate with me. So perhaps you will tell us where you brother and sisters went."

" No." Edmund said after a pause. He looked through the hole in the wall of his cell to see the faun Mr. Tumnus staring at him.

" Kill the fox." The witch stated. " His blood will be on your hands Edmund."

The man raised his sword and the fox looked up in horror. Just as he was about to bring it down Edmund cried out.

" Wait!"

" Stop." The witch said to the man. " Yes?"

" The beavers said something about the stone table, and that…" Edmund stopped when he saw the looks the fox and Tumnus wore.

" And what?" Xena asked. After Edmund didn't reply Xena looked back at the man. " Kill 'em all!"

" With pleasure." The man said as he raised his sword. Xena moved to Tumnus's cell and drew her blade as well. Both prepared to strike. This was eating away at Edmunds insides and he could not stop himself.

" Aslan has an army there!" He cried. Jadis looked down at him, horror stricken. Xena and the man sheathed their blades and came up behind her. The fox and Tumnus looked down sadly. This disappointment Edmund felt emanating from the two was worse than it would have been had he watched their deaths.

" Aslan. Are you sure?" The witch asked her voice high and pitchy.

" Please, please." Tumnus said for the first time. " He is a child he cannot be expected to know for sure."

" Speak kid." Xena said.

" Yes I'm sure." Edmund finally said. The witch frowned.

" Guard!" She called. Behind her stepped a tall dirty ugly orge.

" Yes your majesty?" It asked in the most horrible voice Edmund had ever heard.

" Ready my sleigh." The witch said.

" Witch one?" He asked.

" The biggest. And go out on yours, gather an army."

" It shall be done."

" Good." The witch said as he left. " Thank you Edmund. Kill the fox."

" No!" Edmund cried as Xena ran up and plunged her blade into the fox's stomach. His eyes turned up staring into space and he went limp, and died. Then witch smiled evilly.

" And the faun."

" No!" Edmund cried as Xena grabbed her Chakram threw it through the hole in his wall and hit the faun on the head. There was a sickening crack and Tumnus fell down, dead and broken. Xena caught her weapon and attached it to her waist.

" Bring him." The witch said leaving the dungeon flanked by Borias. Xena walked up to Edmund and kicked him in the arm.

" Word of advice for you kid. Stay on one side." She snapped as she undid his shackles. Forcefully she pulled him up by the arm and led him to the courtyard. There were two sleighs. The witch was sitting in the biggest with Borias and the dwarf Ginnabrik was seated behind the white reindeer ready to go. On the other was the prison guard. It was a one-person sleigh.

" Gather the faithful." The witch said to him. " If it is a war Aslan wants it's a war he shall get. Bring the army to the great frozen river. There we will group. We'll fight on the central plains."

" Yes your majesty." The orge said. He whipped the deer tied to his sleigh and off he went.

Xena moved faster toward the witch's sleigh and hurled Edmund in the back of it. She bound his wrists to his legs and sat down by Borias. The little dwarf whipped the deer and off they went headed for the great river to gather the witch's army.


	8. The Dangers of The Trip

Chapter 8: The Dangers of The Trip

Night was just turning to day and the witch's sleigh was very close to the stone table. Borias had dozed off and so had the kid. He was shivering from the cold which strangely seemed to be turning warmer. Xena looked at the snow passing by that the sleigh was carving through. Through the corner of her eye she spotted a small indent in the snow, dozens of small indents. She looked directly at them and they curved in the direction that the sleigh was going. They were foot prints.

" Stop!" She yelled. The sleigh was brought to a delayed stop and it made Borias jump in his sleep as well as woke Edmund up.

" What is it now?" The witch asked tartly. Xena pointed at the tracks, the rays of the now rising sun illuminating them and casting shadows in the holes.

" Tracks." Xena said.

" Yes and they're headed in the direction we are." Jadis said. " That was the reason I wanted to gather the army at the river, the children need to get past it to go to the stone table."

" Oh." Was all Xena could say as the sled took off again.

XXX

The three children trudged wearily in the shin deep snow. They were nearing the river, only about a quarter mile away now from what the beavers said. They walked along more silently. Then a sound began to steadily become louder, the sound of bells on a sleigh. Then out of the trees to their left flew a huge oak sleigh led by reindeer and in it sat a plump man clutching a small cordial or something red and below his feet were two sheathed weapons, a dagger and a sword, as well as a quiver with red feathered arrows and a white and golden bow. This was father Christmas, known now a days as Santa Claus but that is beside the point.

The man jumped out of his sled in front of the smiling beavers and children picking up the items that were out of bag.

" Bless my soul, I never though I would see this day." Mrs. Beaver said.

" Christmas back in Narnia!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver.

" Yes beavers, but winter is almost over and I must be brief." Said the man. He turned to the three children and extended the sword to Peter's hand.

" The time to use this my be closer than you think." He said.

" Thank you." Said Peter, then he received a shield with a lion painted on it. The man the turned to Susan and gave her the quiver and bow.

" Susan, trust in this bow. It shall not easily miss."

" Aren't battle's supposed to be ugly affairs?"

The man burst out laughing and produced a horn from his pocket.

" Here, blow on this whenever you need help, and it will come."

" Thank you."

Then the man turned to Lucy and handed her the two remaining items. The cordial and the dagger.

" This is the juice of the fire flower." He said. " One drop will cure any injury. And I do hope you will not have to use this, take the dagger."

" Thank you sir."

" You are all welcome. Now remember these are tools, not toys so bear them well. Sorry I don't have anything for you beavers. But I must go now, winter is almost over." The man said grunting his last words and taking off again on his rain deer carried sleigh.

" He's right." Peter said. " Winter is almost over, it's already hot outside. And that means, no more ice to cross over."

XxX

It was indeed getting much hotter out now then it had been. So hot that the snow had begun to melt and the three children had shed their coats. They were hoping to make it to the river they had to cross in time before it melted. Sadly they did not, when they reached the edge of it (which was high on a cliff by a still semi frozen waterfall.) the river was flowing. The children looked down sadly but the beavers didn't seem to think it was much of a problem.

" Why the long faces? First swim of the season! This'll be fun!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

" Fun for you." Peter grumbled. " We aren't exactly accomplished swimmers."

No one in the group replied to Peter though. They all froze when another white sleigh came sliding up to them. Everyone backed up behind Peter as a black haired woman jumped out shouting some sort of war cry and drawing a curved blade. Behind her in the sleigh stood a taller woman and the beavers gasped as she too walked out and a man followed her, his hair was black like the woman's and he had a small mustache. And as he stepped out the three Pevenise's could clearly see their brother Edmund sitting in the back of the thing. And a little dwarf was sitting on a tall seat with a whip in hand above the rain deer.

" Let my brother go." Peter said drawing his own blade and pointing it at the woman who had jumped out of the sleigh. Everyone backed up behind Peter as she came closer.

" You are in no position to demand anything." The woman snapped. The children didn't reply.

" And just who the bloody hell are you?" snapped Mr. Beaver.

" Shut it animal or I'll use your skin as an addition to my clothes." The woman spat. " But the name's Xena."

" Let my brother go Xena." Peter said more confidently.

" And if I don't?" Xena mused.

" I'll take him." Peter said. The witch and the man behind Xena chuckled.

" Kill them Xena." The witch said. " I want to bring their bleeding corpses to Aslan."

Peter and the four beings behind him glared at Edmund who had most certainly told Jadis about Aslan. Xena raised her blade while Peter was turning his head back to her and brought it down. Amazingly the little teenager raised his shield to parry the blow. Xena was not impressed however when his arms quivered by her strength.

" Nice kid." She said. " But you're small and weak, quick reflexes aren't going to get you out of this."

She thrust another potentially devastating blow at him and this time he parried with his sword. Rather desperately though. Xena scowled and launched a series of attacks which were all parried. Jadis looked at her oddly.

" Will you just kill the little brats!"

" I want to see him fight." Xena snapped. Quickly taking a chance Peter struck at Xena. In a roar of rage his attack was not only blocked by her but her sword roughly guided his over his head and down so that he lost his grip of it. Then she kicked him hard in the stomach. He fell backwards through the crowd off the ledge and into the river below, his blade with him.

" Anyone else want to take another cheap shot like that!" Xena cried. Then she raised her blade. Quickly and without hesitation the two children and two beavers propelled themselves straight off the cliff and into the water.

Xena cursed at the top of her lungs. Jadis and Borias ran up to her and looked down. The children were swimming down the river. Ahead they could see Peter pulling himself onto shore.

" It is of no matter." Jadis said. " They'll die soon anyway."

Suddenly a cry of pain was heard. The three villains looked around at their sleigh. Edmund had taken the witch's wand and hit the dwarf in the back of the head with it. He had Borias's sword which he had used to cut his bonds in his right hand. Quickly Xena reached for her Chakram. It wasn't there. Before she knew what was happening the boy hurled it at Borias. It hit him in the head and bounced back. Xena smiled she knew the boy could not catch it. Many could throw it. But as it headed back the boy jumped out of its way and off the cliff as well as the Chakram lodged itself into a tree.

The witch cried in utter fury as Edmund hit the water and joined his family.


	9. Aslan's Army

Chapter 9: Aslan's Army

" Edmund!" Lucy squealed as their drenched brother came up to them. Like them his hair was completely matted to his head with water and sand and so were his clothes, though the difference between them was that Edmund was wearing a frown on his face. Peter said nothing as he approached the group.

He looked down at his wet socks in a loss for words. He truly did feel sorry that he had told the witch about Aslan's army.

" What happened to you?" Susan asked after an unpleasant moment of silence.

" I told her… about Aslan's army and I got Mr. Tumnus and that fox killed." Edmund stated with grief. Lucy looked extremely sad at the news and began to cry.

" We forgive you though." Said Peter after a while. " Just, don't go running off again."

Everyone smiled at this even Lucy though she grieved over Tumnus for at least half a mile's walking.

XxX

An hour later the children came to the foot of what would be considered a small mountain. On top of it they could just see a stone structure. It was the stone table. Anyways in front of them was a huge village of tents. They were all bright red and yellow with painted lions, in front of them stood the army. It was made up of hundreds, maybe thousands of centaurs, fauns, little men that looked like fauns but were entirely goat like, a few leopards, rhinoceroses, and griffins. They started at the children and the beavers as they entered the camp, but they gave them a huge berth.

At the very back of the camp was a huge tent. Peter walked up to the centaur by it and the others followed. He bowed to the creature.

" We have come to see Aslan." Peter said. The centaur nodded in understanding and bowed in the direction of the tent. Everyone behind the children did to as well as the beavers. Out of the tent stepped the biggest, and only, lion they had ever seen. He roared in the air and the army cheered.

" Welcome sons of Adam, and daughters of Eve." He said in a deep voice.

" Aslan, we have come to help you." Peter said.

" I see, however from the word I was sent I was not expecting to see your brother with you." Aslan said looking at Edmund.

" He was captured by the witch." Peter explained.

" And I told her about you." Edmund said looking down sadly.

" I expected as much." Aslan said calmly.

" He betrayed them!" The centaur by him yelled.

" Silence." Aslan said. " He is pardoned. Come children, we must finalize out battle plans and we'll teach you how to use those weapons."

XxX

The four Pevensies, the beavers, and Aslan burst out of his tent at the sound of a horn. Into their camp strode a tall woman, a disk like weapon thatched to her right side and a sword to the other. She had long flowing black hair and she wore a dark red outfit with a matching hat that symbol printed coins came down in golden braids. She was flanked by four huge minatours. She was Xena. In rage Edmund drew the sword he was given and hurled it at her.

His throw was far off and though it would not have hit her she hurled her Chakram into it and it broke in half. She caught it with a grin on her face as the sword fragments fell to the ground. Her point was clearly made as a few of the troops in Aslan's army looked at her nervously. Aslan however seemed unmoved.

" A first impression by the show of force is not a welcome one. Who are you woman?" Aslan asked.

" The name's Xena. I come with a message from the queen of Narnia." Xena said. Aslan roared angrily at her name.

" Do not speak of her in my presence or my army will tear you apart."

" Hmpf." Xena grunted. " I have crucified armies bigger than this."

" There are no armies that big in Narnia." Muttered one of the goat faced men.

" I'm not from Narnia." Xena snapped.

" That does not surprise me." Aslan said " You are far to savage."

" The words of some overgrow cat mean nothing to me." Xena snapped. " I have come here with a message."

" State it and leave." Aslan said.

" You have a traitor standing beside you, Aslan." Xena said.

" His offense was not against you or you queen."

" No but as the queen told me any traitor belongs to her."

" I do not think so." Aslan growled.

" The deep power…"

" Deep magic!" Aslan yelled.

" Yeah, the deep magic states that the blood of the traitor belongs to the white witch. He has to die on the stone pillar!"

" Table!" Aslan corrected angrily. " And do not recite the deep magic to me. I was there when it was written!"

" Glory halleluiah!" Xena said sarcastically. " Now give me the boy."

" Never."

" Then all of Narnia parishes in fire and snow!"

" Water!"

" Whatever, the point is you will lose Aslan. Narnia is jinxed!"

" Cursed! You idiotic woman, get out of here!"

Xena curled her lip angrily pulled a dagger and threw it at a high flying flag witch fell off its post.

" And your army will follow you." Xena said and she strode out with the four ugly minatours.


	10. The Battle

Chapter 10: The Battle

" Do you have the child?" Jadis asked as Xena stepped into her tent.

" No, they would not give him up and I'm not stupid enough to take on a whole army."

" Very well then." The witch said her teeth clenched in anger. " They will die. My plans have been finalized. Come we're taking the army to the battle plains. Borias will lead the first legion and we'll come in with the second."

" Sounds good. Our forces seem to greatly out number the lions."

XxX

" Aslan!" Cried a faun running into Aslan's tent where he and the four children sat.

" Yes?" Aslan asked.

" The witch is moving her forces to the battle plains."

" Then it is time." Aslan said. " Peter remember the plan?"

" Yes."

" Good then I am off." Aslan said leaping past the confused faun and heading east, toward the two stone hills, to the witch's house and to bring reinforcements.

A Few Hours Later

It seemed Peter's army had arrived before the witch's. Peter himself sat horse backed on a unicorn atop a small hill. A centaur and his army behind him. A griffin flew over head and landed next to him.

" They are coming. Their numbers and weapons are far greater than our own."

" I will not be impressed until they kill every last one of us." The centaur said.

" They wont." Peter replied. Seconds later over the hill across the plain came a man with long flowing black hair and a sword raised. Borias. He ran out and an army followed. Several minutes passed and the whole thing was out. Peter could clearly see what they were doing. Half of the massive army was going to follow Broias and the other half were going to follow the witch and that horrible woman Xena.

Faintly Peter heard Xena cry. " Kill 'em all!" And seconds after that Borias charged. Thousands of ugly creatures followed him. Peter turned his head to the centaur.

" Are you with me?"

" To the death."

Peter nodded and looked behind him. There stood the other three children, Susan was with Lucy. They were not going to fight but heal the injured and Edmund was on horseback, ready to charge. Peter nodded to him and raised his blade.

" FOR NARNIA!" He cried and began to charge. The centaur next to him pulled out his own two blades and ran. The army and Edmund behind them. Overhead flew an armada of griffins each clutching huge rocks in their claws. They reached over head of Borias's legion and dropped the rocks. Many hit and crushed their targets but the griffins were shot down. Although the dwarfs that did it did not anticipate being crushes by their dead foe.

Finally Peter and Borias came head to head and so did the armies. It seemed that everyone's weapons clashed at the same time. Peter's sword came down at the running Borias who parried and went past stabbing many fauns and centaurs. Peter wanted to turn around and kill him but alas made no effort and charged on killing orges, minatours, and many other creatures.

About fifteen minutes later they had almost finished off the first legion but like the witch's army they were at half strength. Borias had taken a horse and rode back to Xena. He was standing there with her.

Peter hustled his army back into formation. There was a long pause and the witch raised her want and pointed it forward. Instantly her legion charged forward. Peter had not clear path to her now. A huge white tiger leaped at him. He was momentarily caught off guard but nonetheless stabbed his sword into the flying beast. Sadly if fell into him and knocked him off his steed. Pushing it off of him he stood up. An orge ran at him.

The thing had a spear and it was using it like a staff. It flipped it twice and swung it a Peter's head. It failed to hit him and he was temporarily defenseless. Very quickly Peter stabbed him and he went down bleeding and dead.

The battle went on with Peter furiously fighting his way toward the witch. There was one more thing in his way to her though. A huge black minatour. It carried a battle ax and its armor looked like it was an inch think. Now it was currently fighting a faun. After beheading it the thing turned to Peter and roared loudly. The thing was slow but powerful. It spun swinging its ax at Peter. All he need do was duck and the ax whooshed over him messing his hair up and dug into a centaur beside him. The minatour attempted to pull it out of the now dead beast but couldn't as Peter ran up to him and sliced into his chest. He grunted and fell dead.

Peter could clearly see the witch now. She was armed with her wand and a sword. Xena was behind her battling with a goat man. The witch stabbed the centaur that she was fighting with her wand and he froze encased in stone. She turned to Peter.

" I believe son of Adam I have not been able to fully welcome you." She said coldly. " So welcome to my Narnia, now prepare to leave."

" Its you who will leave."

" Oh really? Look around, you're army is losing and even if I do not kill you someone will. You stand before me a warrior but you will die a weaklings death." The witch cried. In almost slow motion she spun on her heel her hair whirling in a circle and tried to stab him with her wand. He put his shield up and it crashed into it with so much force that it shattered completely.

Out of it came a blue light which blew Peter back. Roaring in rage the witch hurled the now sharp handle right into a faun's back and picked up his sword. She made her way to Peter who was still on the ground. When she reached him she raised her blades and flipped them so they angled down at him. He was going to parry with his shield but before he could there was a great roar. He craned his neck and in the distance on the cliff stood Aslan with a legion of reinforcements behind him, as planned.

The witch looked at him to in anger and Peter took the opening she left him. He kicked her hard in the ankle and she fell down. Quickly he gathered his sword stood up and brought it down at her. She raised her blade and parried extremely hard making Peter back away from the force. She stood up as Aslan charged. Growling in hate she put her blades together like scissors and attempted to chop Peter's head off. He raised his blade and stuck it in between hers. She could not longer cut.

She frowned and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back and he landed on the body of a slain centaur. Xena now had finished off the goat man. She saw Peter and ran at him bloody sword raised. Before she could reach him however Edmund jumped out of nowhere. She scowled down at him.

" Brave of you kid." She said. " Leave now while you're still breathing."

" No." Edmund said defiantly.

" You cannot hope to defeat me."

" No, just to hold you off."

" You have just made the last mistake of your life. CHEE!" Xena cried flipping over him. Before he could turn she flipped her blade in his direction and brought it back into the lower left side of his abdomen. Xena let out a half smile as she heard him hit the ground. Then she continued onward to Peter.

When Peter saw her do that he picked up his sword and charged. The witch growled in frustration and turned to go after him. But before she could even take one step she was knocked to the ground and on top of her stood Aslan claws digging into her stomach. There was nothing she could do and willingly she let Aslan bite her neck and she died rather fast. They had won only Xena was left and Borias.

Peter charged at Xena in blind fury. He came at her sword raised and tried to bring it down. Extending a hand Xena punched him square in the jaw and he fell back clenching it. She smiled and brought her sword to Peter's side. With effort he parried but hit was held there and Xena pushed on her sword. Peter could not help it, his sword dug at least an inch into his side causing the left leg of his under mesh to fall a little. It now looked as though he was wearing a pair of long pants to one side and very short pants on the other. His left leg was completely exposed now and bright red blood was trickling down it. Neither opponents noticed though that Lucy had healed Edmund and they were now completely encircled by Aslan's army. The witch's had been defeated. Borias stood behind Xena blade pointed at the angry line of centaurs and fauns who looked just about ready to charge.

Before anyone could do so Aslan's voice rang out.

" This is Peter's battle. No one interfere."

Grudgingly the army listened and stepped back. Xena pulled her blade away and Peter pointed his at her. She flipped her hair out of the way and swung her blade at Peter's knocking it out of his hand. He backed up slightly as she pulled a small dagger out from between her breasts. She smiled and hurled it into the side of his waist. He fell down clutching his side. Now Xena was up against and angry army who no longer listened to Aslan's orders to stay away. They stood back to back swords raised.

" What do we do now Xena?" Borias asked.

" Those two horses." Xena said. Borias nodded. " Lets take them and get out of here."

" Excellent."

And with that the two flipped over the army and landed on a horse each. They kicked them and rode off never to be seen again. Narnia was thrown into a time of peace and the four Pevenises became its rulers but they always had a reminder of the witch and Xena for when Xena had flipped over the army she had dropped her Chakram and now king Peter always had it tied to his waist. Slowly he was beginning to learn how to use it. And it was his now, but who knows, maybe Xena would come back with a new one. If she did he would be ready.

**_Yes very short but sadly the end._**


End file.
